total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:King Flurry51/TDEF Episodes Ranking
This is my own ranking blog post that rate every single episode of Total Drama Enchanted Forest from bottom to top. Please, sorry if I may use an harsh language, take this like a critique from an incredibly finicky expert of fanfiction writing, kay? '20th "Lost in the Woods"' Out of all the poor episodes written by Webkinz, this was the worst without any redeeming quality. Apart from a biased and unfair elimination that followed no continuity with the previous episode, all the long wait before to be completed wasn't worth considering the flat and lazy work seen here. I'm sorry to say this, but this episode marked the difference between a roleplayer and a real writer, and Webkinz is only the first. '19th "Revenge of the Balloons"' This episode was the first rip-off of the series, a challenge copied from Pahkitew, an elimination just to revenge Lindsay's elimination, and generally an invisible substance at all. It was considered the worst of the series for a long time, afterall. '18th "Merry Chrismas!"' Even if I'm the first one to appreciate a constant use of the fantasy, I'm also convinced that there's always need to be some organization, the fantasy you use should always be tamed and regulated. This episode was "full Berryleaf power unleashed", I mean that he put all his insane inspiration in this episode without using the hand brake! Personally, I skipped this episode after few lines, it was too confusing and also the rap-challenge is something I can't get being unused to rapping stuff and hip-hop... so I can't give a proper critique of this episode, but I place it so low to be fully honest and transparent. '17th "Catch a Cryptyd"' This episode was wasted potential. The challenge was fairly original, catching mythological creatures, and the first part of the episode brought something good, but the writer was too lazy to continue and limited to do less than the essential skipping most of the scenes in few lines. The elimination was so-so, however forced us to keep some unlikable fodders losing one of the main villains. The real cryptyd in this episode was the will to write, because, seriously, how can you waste so many occasions in a single episode? '16th "Welcome to the Enchanted Forest"' I'll skip rapidly on the comment to this episode. It was just the beginning, an episode with no relevant negative or positive traits, very ordinary and..decent. I use to do very pitched introductive episodes, that's why I'm not fond on a skinny, essential, just there production like this. Still, the best episode of the four written by Tylerwebkins. '15th "Mr. Bones and Me"' Sincerely I forgot quickly about this episode, and the most impressive fact was the turnabout of Dave into Danielle and the introduction of the Dark Magic Book. '14th "Swampin' Up"' This episode convinced me with a good challenge and a well orchestrated style of writing. Nothing particular to say about, average episode but it was quickly overwhelmed by the second week ones. Like the previous, the elimination was forgettable. '13th "The Lord of the Stings' Same story of the previous two, this episode had a quite interesting challenge but was honestly rushed way too much, and of course I didn't like the way Izzy was eliminated. I accepted the idea she was a fodder in this season, but I would have liked more efforts in this. Maybe Happy should have done a "Dead in Limelight" for Izzy, I mean, give her a major spotlight on the episode to eventually eliminate her. '12th "Total Insanity-Issue 1' Whether almost all the episodes written by Tylerwebkins were the ones I hated the most, this episode was the one that disappointed me the most out of all. It can be spliced in two parts: I part is very well executed, it has all the necessary to expect a great final 3 with an huge development on the interactions between Dave, Dawn and Jasmine, enforced especially by the turn-under an unwanted negative side of view of the latter, and the increasing personality of Dawn and the huge work done on her confirmed friendship with Dave. The second part was instead very frustrating, a challenge that is meant to be great but also to be nuke, being just in the background for a plot that makes everything terribly confusing and shattered, the unnecessary excess of cameo characters involved, the introduction of a scrappy main villain (Me Phone 4) that doesn't fit with the plot, neither succeeds in being villainous, it seemed a flat attempt to build a mastermind version of Mal. So, II part was kind of a failure and doomed this episode to be split between the bottom and the top of the series. The main Issue seen in this episode was the unleashed fantasy of its writer, the main Insanity was the trial to make it a second "Scarlett Fever". '11th "Dreamscape"' '10th "Derriere le Rideau"' Category:Blog posts